


Ambition Itself

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitiara's thoughts on being second to men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition Itself

The world continually tried to define her by the men touching her life. Her missing father. Her sickly brother. His twin. Her lovers. Her dragon! Even the damned Knight that served her purposes was often mentioned before Kitiara uth Matar!

She had been tired of this even when it was just her father or brothers mentioned. When she set out for her own adventures, Kitiara had made a plan for herself. She would rise up so high that her name rang through the lands, and no one ever mistook her as belonging to any man!

Yet, even as the Blue Lady, as the strongest of all the commanders in the Dragon Armies, she was overshadowed by the men around her. Even she admitted her stupidity with Tanis had done nothing to help her cause there.

Kitiara walked away from the defeats dealt to the Armies knowing one thing: she had not yet succeeded in her own goal, so this was assuredly not the end for her! The realms would learn her name, one way or another, and cease to put any man above her!


End file.
